


Picnic

by Valkyrie_Lenneth



Series: Jyn: Guide into a psycho Android's mind [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Development, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Lenneth/pseuds/Valkyrie_Lenneth
Summary: Jyn is dragged into a picnic by the boisterous grup of friends in The Mainland. However, there is something more into his AI base core protocol that mets the eye... can Jyn override or control it in order to understand what being a human means? Or will his programming will get the best of him?





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir/gifts), [Midnight the Oracle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Midnight+the+Oracle), [bonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonbon/gifts), [jyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyn/gifts).



> A/N: Thanks to all of the friends/characters that participated in this one shot. I appreciate your permission to post this along the other "canon-like" one shots. ;)

After the draining Asgardian week, Lenn had finally returned to the Mainland territory. Despite time flowing differently in each world – so to speak –, the silver-haired girl felt as if she had spent a whole year there.

The range of duties she had performed were endless: she had reported on the newest Einherjars she had brought back, had assisted on revitalizing the Yggdrasil tree, patrolled Asgard-Nifleheim borders… among a lot of other things – both big and small.

Lenn just wanted to unwind after all the ordeal. She had asked Midnight, Noir, BonBon, Spirit of Cursed Creator (hence forth referred as Spirit) … even Reinesis to make a picnic. The group had gotten excited and they had agreed to met at a later time while preparations were handled by the silver-haired girl.

Lenn went to Noir’s shop. The bakeneko girl was placing an assortment of foods and snacks inside a big woven basket.

“Don’t forget Spirit’s cheddar”, the silver-haired girl joked when she stood by the counter.

“I would put a whale here if you are willing to pay for it”, Noir said and stopped briefly to look at Lenn suspiciously, “I expect you to pay for this, after all”.

Lenn sighed dramatically but smiled. “Of course…”, she said, “just put it in my tab”.

“Are you sure you want me to ‘put it in your tab’?”, the cat girl asked. “If you miss a payment, I’m gonna send Jyn after you to collect”.

Before Lenn could reply to that, said android came from the back of the store with a bundle on his arms. “Are you leaving for good?”, he scowled at Noir, “You seem to be preparing for a long trip”.

“It’s actually a picnic”, Lenn interjected, “it’s going to be fun. Do you wanna come?”

Jyn’s eyes changed targets and zeroed-in on the silver-haired girl. “It depends…”, he smiled darkly, “what’s in it for me?”

***         *         *         *         *         ***

“Damn… you sure are a noisy bunch”, Jyn complained. The android sat heavily with his legs crossed in front of him and placed his hands at his sides to support his weight by leaning slightly on the palms of his hands.

Lenn smiled a bit. The picnic had started on a low note but after eating and exchanging stories, everyone got as rambunctious as always: Noir had chased BonBon with her sledgehammer, Jyn had hunted Spirit down after she annoyed him by throwing little cheddar balls at him. Middy had been conversing with Reinesis – even though the both of them had tried (unsuccessfully) to keep peace among the group. The silver-haired girl had been content just watching everyone have fun in their own way.

“Oi, rabbit! Where’s my riddle?”, the android – seating across from her on the red and white blanket – asked her.

“Ah… right”, Lenn nodded. Jyn had been dragged to the picnic by Noir. The bakeneko said it would be good “customer service” training for him. However, the android had been throwing daggers at Noir with his amber eyes at the prospect of going to the gathering. That’s when Lenn offered the riddle… he had frowned and scowled, still, but tagged along.

“Ok… let’s see…”, Lenn muttered. Jyn eyed her dubiously.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know another riddle?”, he said unfazed. However, his eyes closed into murderous slits.

“Of course not!”, the silver-haired girl said and lifted her hands in a placating gesture. “Ok… the riddle is…”

BonBon and Noir crashed in the middle of the blanket. They were roughhousing. Spirit joined in and tried to pry them off each other… as much as her incorporeal body tried, her attempts were fruitless.

Lenn scuttled away from their wrestling and sighed. Someone bumped on her arm and she saw Jyn sitting next to her; his eyes studying her intently.

“The riddle…”, he said. Even though his tone was aloof and cold, his eyes sparkled with excitement. Lenn could almost see a dog tail waggling happily behind him; ears too.

“Ok. Ok”, she chuckled, “The riddle is: ‘I’m round but not a wheel. I have no bottom, neither a lid. What am I?’”.

Jyn tiltled his head in concentration. “Three strikes, right?”, he asked and smiled boyishly. Lenn suspected he liked the process of intoning the riddle and the surprise in discovering the answer, more than the riddle in itself.

“Yes, three strikes”, she nodded.

“A drum!”, Middy said while the android was thinking. He scowled and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

“A drum has a ‘lid’ and ‘bottom’”, Lenn said. “Not correct. Sorry, Middy”. The Oracle pouted.

“A barrel!”, Reinesis tried to guess. Jyn clenched his jaw. It seemed both girls were disrupting his concentration.

“Tuna!”, Noir happily purred, jumping on the android’s shoulders, “That’s the answer, right?”

“Jawbreaker”, Spirit chirped in with an answer.

“A wheel!”, BonBon said and then added, “wait… that doesn’t seem right”.

“Dummy!”, Noir clawed at the ghost, “the riddle clearly says that is not a wheel”. The bickering resumed. The android’s expression was darkening and darkening by the minute. Lenn wondered if he could ‘pop a vein’ seeing how pissed he looked.

“SHUT YOUR TRAPS!!!”, Jyn roared and stood up. The girls looked up at him for a moment before they resumed their nonsensical bantering, ignoring him. The android’s eyes started to glow. Lenn flinched and her movement was caught by him. The glow in Jyn’s eyes dimmed, but didn’t disappear.

“Tch! Oi…”, he said to Lenn and grabbed her wrist, “come…”

He pulled the silver-haired girl to her feet and walked away from the loud bunch, dragging her along. Lenn trailed after him.

***         *         *         *         *         ***

Jyn and Lenn reached a lush tree over a small hill. The android let go of the girl’s wrist and leaned his back against the trunk. He remained standing. Lenn sat, mermaid-like, under the tree. The rustling of the wind among the leaves was soothing and comforting. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. A sudden blurr startled her and she realized, shortly after, that the android was using her lap as a pillow.

“Um… Jyn…”, she started.

“Ssssshhh…”, he shushed her, “I’m thinking… that riddle answer”. He had his right forearm over his eyes and he waved his left hand lazily to punctuate his need for silence. Lenn relaxed. They spent a while in amicable silence until the android spoke again.

“It’s a cap… a bottle cap”, he said and removed his forearm from his face. His eyes were amber again and he looked more composed.

“No”, Lenn whispered, somehow respecting the android’s wish for peace and quiet.

“Mhmm…”, he muttered and closed his eyes, “is it a gear?”. He tried again.

“No…”, Lenn answered and lifted her eyes to the tree’s canopy. Absentmindedly, her hand reached for Jyn’s head and stroke his hair with lazy motions.

“What do you think you are doing, rabbit?”, the android growled, more a purr of contentment than anything. He kept his eyes closed.

“Ah! Sorry…”, the silver-haired girl yelped – finally realizing what she was doing –, and removed her hand from him.

“I didn’t tell you to stop”, he said with a mischievous grin and looked at her, “In fact, I must admit I find it amusing that you cannot keep your hands to yourself”.

Lenn laughed and pushed him off her lap; he didn’t budge. The bastard was playing her words back at her.

“Don’t you dare being such a smartass with me”, Lenn said annoyed. However, her own smile betrayed the stern façade she tried to show. She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Aaawwww… the wittle rabbit is mad at me”, Jyn teased and smiled a lopsided grin. He thought on how much he liked making her squirm in a bad way; but also, making light of things and joke like this wasn’t so bad. However, as if something in his core programming sensed that he was being calmer than usual, the algorithm kicked in.

“If I guess the riddle… I wanna taste you to my heart’s content”, he said darkly. His voice promising a danger different than death. He hadn’t meant to say that, but deep down he felt compelled to. Deep down, he wanted her to be afraid of him. His eyes gleamed with yellow lighting. Lenn tensed again and blushed furiously.

“No…”, she said, the fun and laughter in her voice were gone, “chose something else. Keep it PG-13”.

“That’s not how the rules of the riddles go, rabbit”, he teased her again with that dangerously sensuous rumble. “The winner picks the prize”.

This time, Lenn wriggled from under his head and stood; she felt her legs prickled with numbness by her lack of movement. She wobbled a bit and placed a hand on the tree trunk to keep herself steady. Almost immediately, however, Jyn had trapped her between the tree and him; his arms blocking her escape left and right. He leaned closer, his face at level with hers.

“The answer to the riddle is…”

The wind picked up, drowning his voice…


End file.
